


凤箫吟·惊恍·转

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: OOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOC





	凤箫吟·惊恍·转

**Author's Note:**

> OOCOOCOOCOOCOOCOOC

By 鱼yok

李东海没有参加所谓的围猎比试，主要是他的身份在那里摆着，终究不能失了礼数。

比试当日他找了个借口没跟着李赫宰一同前去，可李赫宰前脚刚走，他后脚便跟了出来。

围猎的场面自是宏大，一番祭天拜地过后，意欲参加的人就被分为几组，挨个进入围场。

李东海隐身藏在远处，冷眼瞧着那抹明黄色的身影策马而去，抿唇回头，扶着树干转身离去。

他漫无目的地晃着，也不知是否真的恰巧，竟是遇到了独身一人的碧水夫人，婷婷向他走来。

这些时日来他确实养尊处优，个儿也长高了不少，几日不见，已然比眼前的姐姐高出了小半个头，后者微微仰头，才得以迎上他的视线。

“什么时候才能杀了他？”碧水夫人漂亮的脸蛋上显露出狰狞的裂纹，一股浓郁的恨意从她的眼底喷涌而出，渗透了周身的每一寸气流。

李东海闻言愣了愣，垂下眼帘作揖行礼：“见过夫人。”

“你！”碧水夫人盯着眼前顾左右而言他的人，气不打一处来：“你到底听没听见我在说什么？”她一阵气结，不想原本乖巧听话的弟弟竟变得如此陌生，她竟要怀疑对方是否早已失了心智。

“夫人若是没有别的事，东海就先告辞了。”李东海直起身，深深看了碧水夫人一眼。从对方身侧走过时，他放慢了脚步，压低声音：“阿姊是觉得一刀毙命来得痛快，还是慢慢击溃他身边的一切来得痛快？”

未等碧水夫人回应，他便加快脚步向前走去，在走出好几步之后，身后才响起碧水夫人略带颤抖的声音。

“俟何时？”

李东海脚下一顿，似是喃喃自语：“终有一日。”

必当万劫不复。

与碧水夫人分别后，李东海依旧四处随意晃着，拐了个弯儿，竟瞧见一处隐蔽的靶场。

估摸着现在所有人都关心于那场围猎赛，靶场里很是清净，唯有几个侯着侍奉的小厮奴役，李东海沉思了片刻，从怀里摸出一块狗皇帝给他的腰牌，走上前递给了在门口守着的侍卫。

那侍卫瞧了一眼递来的腰牌，神色立马恭敬起来，伸手向里一引：“公子请。”

李东海点了点头，接过腰牌小心翼翼重新放回怀里，抬脚跟着对方走进了靶场。

自从邺阳城沦陷的那一日起，他已有好些时日没有摸到过兵器了，他突然分外想念那些个跟兄长们在练武里肆意徜徉的日子。

再也不会有了。

李东海打量了一番陈列着的兵器，微凉的手指轻轻抚过长枪刀柄，最终落在一张暗金螺纹长弓上。

以往他射箭的水平在他们兄弟几人之间是最好的，是他最引以为傲的本事，可当见识过李赫宰弯弓射雕过后，他才知道什么叫小巫见大巫，如今又太久不曾上过手，这一手本领也不知退化到什么地方去了。

李东海微微叹了口气，伸手拿起了那张弓。

善与不善又有何区别？

他沉默着拉开弓，执起羽箭轻轻搭于箭弦，微眯起眼眸对准远处的箭靶，却见余光中闪过一抹亮黄衣袂，他的手臂向右侧稍稍一倾，箭离弦，没入靶子边上的草丛里。

他垂下举着弓的手，盯着支棱在草丛外的箭尾些许晃神，在心底自嘲的一笑，反手从箭筒又抽出一支箭想要搭在弦上。

“你这样射不中的。”磁性的嗓音在李东海的身后响起，伴随着淡淡的龙涎香，强势地挤入他的气息间。

李东海转过头，李赫宰那张剑眉星目的脸映入眼帘，待他回过神来，对方修长有力的手臂已将他圈入怀中，温暖的手掌覆在他的手背上，带着他拉开那张弓。

李东海直觉得此刻自己的思绪变得异常混沌，他下意识屏住气，可李赫宰温热的呼吸依然微微落在他的耳畔，他的心跳抖动得剧烈，连神知都快要紊乱。

离弦之箭，正中靶心，入木三分。

“你看，要这样。”低沉耐心的声线悄然钻进李东海的耳朵里，淋湿了他的心头，炽热滚烫，覆于他手上的手掌已然移开，鼻息间引人沉沦恍惚的龙涎香也淡去了几分。

李东海握着弓的手指蓦地紧了紧，手背上似是还留有对方掌心的余温，几乎能将他的肌肤灼伤，刺痛火辣。

他抿着唇再次抽出一支箭举起弓，却不想自己的手臂上下摇晃得厉害，根本难以瞄准远处那朱红的靶心，更别谈松手放箭了。

身后传来一声低低的轻笑，他颤栗不已的手臂就被身后之人轻轻压下：“小细胳膊的，别误伤了人。”

李东海心知现在的自己确实不适合再执着于这张弓不放了，他咬了咬下唇，只得转身把弓放好。

“怎么到这儿来了？”李赫宰看着眼前的少年，下意识伸手将对方垂在耳侧的一缕发丝拂到耳后：“不是说身体不适么？”

李东海的身体倏地僵在了原地，他抬眸直愣愣看向李赫宰，忽闪的墨色瞳仁里尽是着墨不透的情绪。

李赫宰有些尴尬的收回手放在唇前轻咳了一声，收回视线不再注视着李东海：“今日天气不错，出来走走自是好的。”

“陛下不也到这儿来了吗？”李东海悄悄呼出一口气，勾唇轻笑：“还是说，陛下是特地来寻东海的。”

“跟那些老家伙比试无趣得很，朕趁他们不注意，甩开他们溜出来了。”李赫宰抬手按了按眉心，语气无奈得很。

李东海闻言扑哧一笑：“陛下原来也有难以应付的事儿。”他找了块儿石阶，弯下腰用宽大的袖子随意拂了拂，蜷着腿坐了下来，他轻轻拍了拍身边的石阶，仰起头看向面前的人，试探性的尾音软糯极了：“坐？”

李赫宰挑眉，倒是没有拒绝，利落地走过去在李东海的身侧坐下，指尖一勾，腰侧挂着的佩刀已然落在他的手中。他从怀里取出块软布，轻轻擦拭着刀刃，直到反光锃亮，刀尖寒凉，映着炽热的日光。

李东海的手肘撑在膝盖上，托着下巴歪头看着身边的人，对方薄唇微抿，眉宇间透露着认真专注的英气，阳光斜斜地落在他的发冠上，金色琳琅。

在这片静谧的暖阳中，他突然开口：“嘿，你看我那么笨，不如教教我怎么跟人打架吧？”

后来李东海救了只兔子回去。

兔子是在围场里的一处草丛后发现的，它歪歪斜斜的瘫在地上，后腿的白色短毛上附着一滩污泞的血迹。

李东海看到它的模样时心里倏然一疼，慌慌张张几个跨步冲过去蹲下身，微冷的指尖颤抖着触碰到柔软的毛发：“它受伤了！”他转头看向在自己身后跟来的李赫宰，水灵的眸子里似是氤氲着一层雾气。

李赫宰牵着马缓缓走到李东海的身侧，声音平静，听不出什么过多的情绪：“这是围场，很常见的事。”

李东海不语，抬手将李赫宰腰侧的佩刀拔了出来，割下衣袍的一角将受了伤的兔子小心翼翼的包裹起来护在怀里。

“它既然没死，就说明它不该绝命于此。”李东海抱着怀里的小东西站起身，微仰着头瞪着李赫宰：“我才不是你们这种薄情寡义的人，见死不救！”

李赫宰盯了李东海半晌，淡漠的脸上突然勾起一抹笑，他向李东海伸出手：“给我吧。”

李东海蹙起眉头，将怀里的兔子抱得更紧，生怕被人抢去给一刀砍了。

李赫宰见状无奈地摇了摇头，对着李东海摊开的掌心蓦地一翻，长长的手臂揽住对方的腰向上一捞，在李东海的一声惊呼里，两个人已经稳稳的落在了马鞍上。

“就凭你这小身板儿，赶回去它的血都流干了。”李赫宰牵着缰绳将李东海圈进怀里，在后者的耳畔轻笑，修长有力的腿一夹马腹，低喝一声：“驾——”

李东海僵直着身体往前挪了挪，试图避开与狗皇帝的肢体接触，可后心处依旧能感受到那宽厚胸膛的炽热，隐藏不住灼烈的心跳。

也罢，也罢。

秋狝结束后，一行人浩浩荡荡回了王城，归城途中李赫宰倒是上了马车，顺手把李东海也牵了上去。

李东海正襟危坐，左手抱着兔子，右手扶着雀儿笼，他想若是自己脖子上再盘条蛇，身下再骑只虎，估计整个人都跟个邪神似的。

李赫宰也没管他，靠在榻上叼着两枝儿薄荷叶闭眼小憩，一路晃晃悠悠的，也就这样慢慢腾腾晃回了宫。

回宫之后，李东海发现自己行动不再像之前一样处处受限制，时而李赫宰来了兴致，还会带他去趟练武场走走，随意地耍个几下。

或许是因为李赫宰总是看着他，没事儿就跑来找他，李东海与碧水夫人见面的次数变得更是屈指可数。

偶尔得了一日李赫宰朝政繁忙，李东海才四处打点了一番，带着个奴儿向碧水夫人的住处而去。

兴许是太久时日未曾相见，两者皆是相对无言，李东海坐了一盏茶的功夫，便簌簌起身，行礼告辞。

碧水夫人跟在李东海的身侧，沉默着将人送出宫门，一双剪瞳似是失了灵动的光泽，唯留有一潭沉寂的死水。

“找到了吗？”跨出宫门的那一刹，李东海微微侧头，看向了身旁的碧水夫人。

闻言碧水夫人先是一愣，随即便缓缓点了下头，本应婉转动人的声线蒙着一层淡淡的沙哑：“快了。”

李东海颔首低眉：“夫人留步，东海告退。”

碧水夫人望着李东海远去的背影，心间陡然悲戚万分，印象中那个跟在他身后“阿姊，阿姊”唤着的小孩儿好似早就没了踪迹，眼前的是一个咬着牙用自己瘦弱的肩膀承受这一切少年。

她的唇角勾起一抹自讽的嘲笑，素手微抬，轻轻扶了扶发髻上的金钗。

“瞒，瞒，瞒！”

又隔了好些日子，李赫宰请来的风水道士终于骑着头灰驴儿慢慢吞吞进了城。

老头儿入宫参拜的那一日，李东海也在，他正立于案侧垂眸研墨，朱红色的颜渍沾到了他的指尖，晕染在白皙的肌肤上，艳的张扬。

那老头儿神神叨叨得很，入了殿也不见下跪行礼，反倒是摸出个蒲团直接对着李赫宰大大咧咧地席地而坐，嘶哑的声音絮絮回荡在这空旷的大殿里。

“老朽于此进京途中，偶遇一府，碧瓦朱甍，玉楼金阁，然西有缺角，他日将倾矣！”

李东海瞧见李赫宰执着毛笔的手一顿，挑起眼皮看向盘腿坐在地上的老头儿，墨色的眸子里爆发出冰冷刺骨的寒意，周身的空气似乎都冷下了几分：“何故？”

“或不于其所在。”老头儿眯着眼睛，摇头晃脑。

李赫宰握着笔的指节处微微泛白：“何解？”

“至其所在。”老头儿不紧不慢地回答道。

“何人？”上好的紫毫应声而断，宣纸上浸透了一片破碎的朱红。

“陛下自有决断。”

皇城西郊依山，原先是一片荒地，廖无人烟，李赫宰终是下旨从山脚起向着半山腰建了座行宫。

基本落成时已经到了来年开春，满山梨花，密密匝匝，洁白如雪，空气里流淌着淡淡的清幽花香，伴随着莺啼鸟啭。

李东海抱着那只兔子，从马车里钻了出来，他有一下没一下柔柔地顺着怀里小东西的软毛，他站在外头，上下来回打量了好几番，才抬脚走进了这座清清冷冷的行宫。

隔了两日李赫宰也来了，车队到达之时李东海正抱着兔子在宫门前等他，李赫宰瞧见前者的身影时微微一愣，立刻翻身下马快步走了过去：“早春易寒，怎么也不多加件披风？”

李东海抬眸一笑：“等陛下时心里着急，自是不冷了。”

李赫宰解下自己的披风给李东海系上：“那也要多注意着些，你体质不好，易感风寒，待头昏脑涨发了热便来不及了。”

披风里还留有对方的余温，暖暖的罩在身上舒服得紧，李东海开始有些害怕李赫宰对自己太好了，会着魔。

他收起心思，与李赫宰一同走了进去：“陛下准备在这儿待几日？”他故作轻快的询问道。

“三五日罢。”沉默了两秒，李赫宰才开口应道，他转身看向李东海，抬起手轻轻摸了摸对方精致的小脸：“东海，对不起。”

李东海摇了摇头，侧头躲开李赫宰的手，抬腿跨入了宫门。

李赫宰注视着李东海的背影，默默收回手指，似是有一声淡愁的叹息。

“这漫山梨花，假以时日倒是可以酿上个几坛酒。”李东海放下怀里的兔子，翻过案上两个茶盅开始沏茶，露出一段白皙的手腕：“东海便在此处等着陛下，还望陛下有空前来一品。”

“你还会酿酒？”李赫宰挑了挑眉，俯身抱起那只兔子，拂袖于案旁落座。

李东海歪头冲着李赫宰明媚一笑：“我会的东西多着呢！”

李赫宰在那抹明艳至极的笑容里恍然失了神，过了好一会儿，他才将兔子放于膝头，从怀里摸出了一支长箫。

李东海见状讶然：“你还会……”

李赫宰将箫置于唇前，声音磁性微哑，夹杂着隐隐笑意：“我会的东西也多着呢。”

箫声起，竟是满树梨花落，萧萧瑟瑟。

李赫宰最后还是食言了，第二日就收到了八百里加急，西平大乱。

李东海抿着唇为李赫宰系上了披风，后者的眼下染着淡淡的乌青，却依旧深切的看着眼前的人，眸色深沉，在李东海放下手的那一瞬间，李赫宰倏地抬手将人拥进了怀里，猛烈的，焦灼的。

李东海先是一愣，随即便任由李赫宰紧紧地拥着自己，鼻息间尽是龙涎香在萦绕，不知是谁的心跳如此剧烈。

而后他轻轻开口：“东海知一人可平定西平之乱，陛下若是不信，可以一探此人先前功绩，便有所知晓。”

李赫宰松开手臂，定定地看着面前脸色如常的人儿，隔了几秒后，他沉声道：“谁？”

“长兄东华。”

待续


End file.
